breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2 (Better Call Saul)
#2: #3: #4: #5: #6: #7: #8: #9: #10: |starring = Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill (10) Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut (10) Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler (10) Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin (9) Michael Mando as Nacho Varga (7) Michael McKean as Chuck McGill (7) |guests = Omar Maskati as Omar (7) Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill (6) Ed Begley Jr. as Clifford Main (5) Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca (5) Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca (2) Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca (2) Raymond Cruz as Tuco Salamanca (1) |directors = Adam Bernstein (1) Colin Bucksey (1) John Shiban (1) Larysa Kondracki (1) Michael Slovis (1) Peter Gould (1) Scott Winant (1) Terry McDonough (1) Thomas Schnauz (1) Vince Gilligan (1) |writers = Ann Cherkis (1) Gennifer Hutchison (2) Gordon Smith (2) Heather Marion (1) Jonathan Glatzer (1) Peter Gould (1) Thomas Schnauz (2) Vince Gilligan (1) }} The second season of the American television drama series Better Call Saul was announced in July of 2014. The series returned on Monday, February 15th, 2016, at 10pm ET/PT. It consisted of 10 episodes, each running approximately 47 minutes in length. Teaser In a flashback, at Cinnabon again, Jimmy, now Gene, gets locked in the mall dumpster. He has the option to take the emergency exit, but that would notify the police, so Gene decides against it. It is not until more than two hours later a member of the cleaning crew comes by, letting Saul leave. While waiting, Gene carved a little message into the wall with a loose screw that reads "SG was here." Story Continuing from the end of last season, Jimmy meets with Clifford Main. He decides, to everyone's surprise, that he will not be taking the job. Kim finds Jimmy relaxing in a hotel pool, looking as if he is giving up the law. Inside, at the bar, Jimmy tells Kim that he is tired of living a life lead by Chuck and is ready to live a life of his own. He shows Kim what he means by scamming obnoxious wealth manager, Ken. Convinced by Kim that this cannot be an everyday thing, Jimmy takes the job at Davis & Main. Meanwhile, Mike refuses to go with Pryce on another assignment due to his bright yellow outlandish car. Pryce, confident in himself, goes alone to meet with Nacho. During the meet Nacho looks inside Pryce's car, noting his real name, Daniel Wormald, and address. After his house is robbed, Pryce calls the cops about missing baseball cards. However, the cops seem preoccupied, suspecting Pryce is a drug dealer. When Pryce goes to print some papers, the cops discover a hidey-hole behind the couch, but it is empty. Jimmy meets with both HHM and Davis & Main employees, working on the Sandpiper case. In a later meeting, Chuck joins, which rattles Jimmy a little, questioning Chuck's need to be present. Mike is working a the toll booth when he sees Pryce drive up, asking where the police station is. Mike realizes that the cops are suspicious of Daniel as a drug dealer and offers to find his baseball cards. Mike goes to the upholstery shop where Nacho works. He threatens to reveal Nacho’s dealings with Daniel to Tuco if Nacho does not agree to his deal. Daniel, Mike, and Nacho again meet in the desert. Daniel gives his car to Nacho, which will be destroyed, in exchange for the baseball cards. Then, the police call Daniel down to the station. Jimmy, present as Mr. Wormald's lawyer, makes up a story about Daniel participating in Crybaby Squat Cobbler, and that he was hiding those videos. However, the detectives want to see the video. Jimmy visits Kim at her apartment and tells her the whole story including the making of the video. Kim is not too pleased as she realizes Jimmy is fabricating evidence. In order to attract more clients, which is Jimmy's assignment in the Sandpiper case, Jimmy bribes a bus driver to let him talk to the elderly passengers. Jimmy convinces the passengers that they are being overcharged by Sandpiper and gets them to sign letters of engagement. At the next meeting, suspicious of the means Jimmy used to obtain so many clients, calls him out for soliciting. Jimmy denies it. When Jimmy doesn't receive a single response from the Sandpiper residents, he takes it upon himself to air a commercial. Later that night, after the commercial generated numerous calls from Sandpiper residents, Jimmy gets a call from Cliff, he is pissed. Still, Jimmy does not tell Kim he aired the commercial without permission from Davis & Main. Meanwhile, Mike visits Stacey. She tells him that she has been hearing gunshots at night, so Mike camps out in his car all night listening for gunshots. He hears nothing. The next day, Stacey tells Mike that she again heard gunshots. Knowing that this is impossible, Mike still vows to move Stacey and Kaylee to a new home. Needing money, he goes to Caldera. Later that night, he receives a call from Caldera offering him a next-level, higher paying job. Mike drives to meet his client, it's Nacho, and he needs Mike to get rid of Tuco. Mike begins his work with Nacho to get rid of Tuco. After listening to Nacho's plan, which he doesn't like, he decides to come up with a plan of his own. He goes to buy a gun from Lawson, but then, after looking at the selection, decides against it. Mike's executes his new plan, one in which he doesn't kill Tuco, but instead takes a beating from him. Later, Mike goes to collect his money from Nacho, and Nacho questions why Mike went through so much trouble not to kill Tuco. At Davis & Main, the partners agree to give Jimmy a second chance. Howard decides to send Kim to the mail room for her inactions of letting HHM know about the commercial. Jimmy goes over to Chuck's and tells him he shouldn't punish Kim for his actions. He agrees to quit the law if Kim is let out of the mail room, but Chuck doesn't take the bait. In a flashback, Jimmy goes to Chuck's house to have dinner with Chuck and Rebecca. Jimmy is charming, and Rebecca seems to love him which makes Chuck jealous. Kim is still stuck in the mail room and refuses Jimmy's help. During her lunch break, she makes numerous calls to past clients but doesn't get a single one. Finally, Kim gets Mesa Verde. However, although pleased with Mesa Verde, Howard tells Kim to remain in the mail room. Kim stays so late at work the next night that she sees Chuck in the morning. The two discuss if she has a future at HHM, which Chuck believes she does and relieves her from her duties in the mail room. Mike sits at Loyola's and is met by Hector who tells Mike he must reduce Tuco's sentence by telling the cops the gun did not belong to Tuco. Mike is met by Arturo at his doorstep, demanding an answer for Hector. Mike politely declines. Later, two of Hector's henchmen enter Mike's house and again Mike gets rid of them. Finally, Hector figures out what to do. He sends the Salamanca Cousins to visit Mike at the hotel with his granddaughter. Furious and feeling threatened, Mike meets with Hector at El Griego Guiñador. Mike demands $50,000 for his services and eventually, Hector gives in. Howard is mad about the way Chuck handled things with Kim and so he sends Kim to argue meaninglessly against the lawyers representing Sandpiper Crossing. Confused as to why a lawyer like Kim is arguing these cases, she is bound to lose, Richard Schweikart offers to take Kim to lunch. Later, at that same restaurant, Kim calls Jimmy to scam a businessman. The next morning, Kim and Jimmy discuss their futures, both agreeing they are not happy where they currently are. Flashback, Jimmy is working at his father's store when a con man walks in. He tells Jimmy that there are wolves and sheep in the world, which sparks Jimmy to steal money from the register when his dad goes outside. Mike hires Jimmy as a lawyer to help with the Tuco case. He tells the district attorney that the gun didn't belong to Tuco and, although she doesn't believe him, there is nothing she can do. Back at Davis & Main, Jimmy does whatever it takes to get himself fired. Finally, after playing the bagpipes in his office, Cliff decides to fire him. After writing a resignation letter to HHM, Kim is interviewed for a position at Schweikart and Cokely. After the meeting, Kim visits Jimmy in his office and proposes that they open a firm with two separate private practices. Kim officially resigns from HHM. Soon after, she called Mesa Verde to set up a meeting which she tells Jimmy, in their new office space, that she "kicked ass." HHM sets up one final meeting with Mesa Verde, in which Chuck attends. He argues that Kim is the better and obvious choice, but that the work is too much for her alone. After the meeting, he collapses in Howard's arms due to his exposure to light. Meanwhile, Jimmy and his crew shoot a commercial at a military base. When Jimmy returns to the office, he learns that Kim has lost Mesa Verde to Chuck. When Jimmy visits Chuck that night, Chuck is in bad condition. Jimmy takes advantage of this and spends the night at a print shop, changing Chuck's Mesa Verde documents. Mike spends his day observing the Regalo Helado ice cream truck driven by Ximenez Lecerda. Later that evening he, with a little help from Kaylee, takes a garden hose and makes holes in it, then, when Kaylee is gone, he puts some iron nails in those holes. Mike puts his garden hose to good use by using it to cause the truck driven by Ximenez Lecerda to swerve off the road. Making sure Lecerda doesn't see him or hear him, Mike steals $250,000 from the tire of the truck. He later meets with Nacho who informs him that the incident was not in the papers because a good Samaritan found the guy. Hector then killed the good Samaritan. Chuck has a court hearing for Mesa Verde, which he brutally screws up. Embarrassed, Chuck retreats home only to realize that Jimmy is behind all of this. Meanwhile, while Kim and Jimmy are setting up their new office, Kim gets a call from Mesa Verde, she's got the job again. Jimmy and Kim go over to Chuck's at the request of Ernesto. Chuck tells them what he believes to have happened regarding Mesa Verde, but Kim acts as if to believe Jimmy. When they get back in the car, Kim punches Jimmy, indicating that she knows Chuck's story is true. Some days later, Jimmy shoots another bit to his commercial at a local elementary school. That night, Jimmy returns to the copy shop to bribe Lance to say that he has never seen Jimmy before. When Chuck hears this, he has an attack, falls and hits his head. Jimmy is watching the whole thing from outside, praying that someone calls 9-1-1. In a flashback, Chuck watches his mother die in the hospital asking for Jimmy. Clearly jealous, he does not tell Jimmy this. Ernesto, who considers himself friends with Jimmy, lies to Chuck telling him that the reason Jimmy was at the print shop was that he called him. Mike, meanwhile purchases a sniper which he wishes to kill Hector with. However, this is not in the interest of Nacho, and so Nacho blocks Mike from having a clear shot. Mike finds his car blaring in the distance. There is a note on it that reads, "Don't." Jimmy receives a call from Howard that Chuck is not doing so well. He goes over to visit him and the walls are lined with metal sheets. Because he's worried about his brother, Jimmy confesses to everything... and Chuck records it all. Credits Starring= Starring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Omar Maskati as Omar (7/10) * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill (6/10) * Ed Begley Jr. as Clifford Main (5/10) * Mark Margolis as Hector Salamanca (5/10) * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick (4/10) * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen (4/10) * Josh Fadem as Joey Dixon (4/10) * Kerry Condon as Stacey Ehrmantraut (4/10) * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell (4/10) * Elisha Yaffe as Lance (3/10) * Manuel Uriza as Ximenez Lecerda (3/10) * Carol Herman as Geraldine Strauss (2/10) * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca (2/10) * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart (2/10) * Jim Beaver as Lawson (2/10) * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca (2/10) * Mark Proksch as Daniel Wormald (2/10) * A. Russell Andrews as Detective Salerno (1/10) * Alex Désert as Officer Baker (1/10) * Ann Cusack as Rebecca Bois (1/10) * Blake Bertrand as young Jimmy McGill (1/10) * Brendan Fehr as Bauer (1/10) * Clea DuVall as Lara Cruz (1/10) * Eli Goodman as Doctor (1/10) * Hayley Holmes as Drama Girl (1/10) * Jennifer Hasty as Stephanie Doswell (1/10) * Joe DeRosa as Caldera (1/10) * Juan Carlos Cantu as Manuel Varga (1/10) * Julie Pearl as A.D.A. Suzanne Ericsen (1/10) * Kurt Caceres as Assistant DA (1/10) * Kyle Bornheimer as Ken (1/10) * Liana Mendoza as Tricia (1/10) * Max Arciniega as Krazy-8 (1/10) * Michael Chieffo as Mr. Ughetta (1/10) * Raphael Sbarge as Charles McGill Sr. (1/10) * Raymond Cruz as Tuco Salamanca (1/10) * Stephen Snedden as Con Man (1/10) * Steven Flynn as Dale Gibson (1/10) * Stoney Westmoreland as Officer Saxton (1/10) * Troy Winbush as Detective (1/10) |-| Notable Co-Starring= Notable Co-Starring * Brandon K. Hampton as Ernesto (5/10) * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee (4/10) * Julian Bonfiglio as Sound Guy (4/10) * Luis Bordonada as Brian Archuleta (4/10) * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo (4/10) * Anthony Escobar as Gesualdo (2/10) * Audrey Moore as Julie (2/10) * David Grant Wright as Lynton (2/10) * Debrianna Mansini as Fran (2/10) * James E. Dowling as Francis (2/10) * Robert Grossman as Fudge (2/10) * Patty Figel as Ruth McGill (1/10) * Peter Diseth as DDA Oakley (1/10) |-| Notable Crew= Notable Crew Writers * Ann Cherkis * Gennifer Hutchison * Gordon Smith * Heather Marion * Jonathan Glatzer * Peter Gould * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Directors * Adam Bernstein * Colin Bucksey * John Shiban * Larysa Kondracki * Michael Slovis * Peter Gould * Scott Winant * Terry McDonough * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Producers * Bob Odenkirk * Gennifer Hutchison * Jenn Carroll * Jonathan Glatzer * Mark Johnson * Melissa Bernstein * Nina Jack * Peter Gould * Robin Sweet * Thomas Schnauz * Vince Gilligan Episodes Trivia *Originally ordered for 13 episodes, it was reduced to 10 episodes in November 2015. *When put in the right order, the first letter of each episode title spells "FRING’S BACK". The creators have confirmed that it is a clue about the appearance of Gustavo Fring in the series. Promotional Photos File:Better-Call-Saul_Season_2_First_Look_001.jpg|Creators and Executive Producers Vince Gilligan and Peter Gould on the set of "Better Call Saul." Photo credit: Ursula Coyote/Sony Pictures Television/AMC File:Better-Call-Saul_Season_2_First_Look_002.jpg|Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill. Photo credit: Ursula Coyote/Sony Pictures Television/AMC File:Better-Call-Saul Season 2 First Look 003.jpg|Season 2 Episode 1 preview File:Better-Call-Saul Season 2 First Look 004.jpg|Season 2 Episode 3 preview BCS_204_UC_0819_0480cr-RT-935x658.jpg BCS_202_UC_0723_0631-RT-935x658.jpg Awards and nominations Category:Seasons (Better Call Saul)